In many WLANs, the transmit power of a communication device is initially set at one of several predetermined levels at initialization and may remain at the set level for subsequent communications. As environmental factors change and as communication devices change locations, the initially set transmit power level may either no longer be sufficient or may be excessive. Thus, there are general needs for methods and systems for adjusting transmit power level dynamically in a WLAN environment.